masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Wind Mastery
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = All of the casting Wizard's Ships (see list in article) receive +50% Movement Allowance. All Ships belonging to rival Wizards receive -50% Movement Allowance. }} Wind Mastery is an Uncommon Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to increase the movement allowance of all friendly Ships by 50%, and reduce the movement allowance of all enemy Ships by 50%. The spell requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to remain in operation. Effects Wind Mastery speeds up all friendly ships and slows down all rival ships. Its effect applies both during combat and on the overland map. Friendly Ship Movement Bonus While Wind Mastery is in effect, the Movement Allowance of each and every Ship under Wind Mastery's caster's control is increased by 50%. Halves (0.5) are permitted. This effectively allows friendly Ships to move further each turn on the overland map. The effect also applies during combat, allowing ships to move one or more extra tiles each turn, if the points are not spent on attacking of course. Enemy Ship Movement Penalty While Wind Mastery is in effect, the Movement Allowance of each and every Ship that's not under the control of Wind Mastery's caster loses 50% of its Movement Allowance. Halves (0.5) are permitted. This effectively slows down all enemy ships, forcing them to spend more time covering long distances on the overland map. During combat, any ship with a movement allowance of only 0.5 cannot attack twice each turn, and may not attack and move during the same turn. Ships whose movement allowance has dropped to 0 cannot move nor attack voluntarily - but may still Counter Attack. Affected Ships Only specific types of units are affected by Wind Mastery, whether friendly or enemy. The list of affected units includes any unit that is designed to carry other units in its combat stack across Oceans. The following is a table of all affected units: Other units are unaffected regardless of their Movement type or other abilities. Conflicting Wind Masteries Two or more Wizards may cast Wind Mastery and keep it in play simultaneously. When this occurs, the bonuses and penalties from each Wind Mastery in effect will stack together for the owners. Therefore, if two Wind Mastery spells are concurrently active, ships belonging to the two wizards that cast them are unaffected by either spell, as the effects cancel each other out (+50% Movement Allowance from one spell, and -50% from the other spell). However, the penalty is only applied to other (non-owning) wizards once; if two different opponents have Wind Mastery active, your galleys will still move at a speed of 1.5. Usage Wind Mastery may be cast only on the overland map, for the substantial Casting Cost of . To keep it in effect, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate. Since Movement Allowance for a wizard's units is only recalculated at the start of his turn, friendly units affected by the spell do not feel the increase in Movement Points until the start of the wizard's next turn. Enemy units, however, will have their Movement Allowance reduced as soon as their controlling wizard's turn begins. After casting the spell, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Wind Mastery may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Wind Mastery as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Wind Mastery has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Wind Mastery spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Wind Mastery is very important for wizards who wish to expand over the Oceans, or prefer to conduct exploration through the use of ships. Naturally, any empire that is situated on a separate continent may benefit greatly from Wind Mastery, unless it has ample access to Flying troops (which do not require transportation). Despite directly harming rival wizards, this spell only incurs a minor negative Diplomatic Reaction when cast, and no per-turn penalty at all, so you shouldn't worry about anyone declaring a war on you over this spell. Category:Global Enchantments Category:Sorcery Category:Unit Movement